The present invention relates to a player interactive live action football game which may be played for example on a television screen.
Video games featuring sports including football are well known. Such video games generally incorporate computer generated graphics stored in a memory and accessed by a computer. Examples of such computer graphics video games are described and illustrated in Canadian Patent No. 1,221,761 issued May 12, 1987 of Hueda et al, Canadian Patent No. 1,236,217 issued May 3, 1988 of Bromley et al and Canadian Patent No. 1,232,093 issued Jan. 26, 1988 of Tatsumi et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,541 issued Aug. 23, 1988 of Bleich et al describes and illustrates a video game or the like which includes a real time interactive video disc game-play background generation system. The discs contain video data which is under the control of the game processor, whereby the sequence of frames to be played can be varied on a frame by frame basis.